golden_hybrids_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
These are the rules of Golden Hybrid's Roleplaying Wiki. These rules have to be followed on this Wiki and breaking these rules will not be accepted and you will be warned for breaking them. Breaking too many rules will result in a 12-hour ban, a 24-hour ban, a 3-day ban or a permanent ban, depending on the rule that has been broken. General Rules 1. Vandalizing an article will not be accepted and will result in a permanent ban. 2. Do not spam or flood the Wiki and in the Wiki's chatroom. Doing so will result in a 3-day ban. 3. Do not abuse CAPITAL LETTERS on the Wiki or in the WIki's chatroom. Doing so will result in a 12-hour ban. 4. Do not excessively swear or cuss on the Wiki and in the Wiki's chatroom. Doing so will result in a 12-hour ban. 5. Do not make unnecessary edits on the Wiki. Doing so will result in a 3-day ban. 6. Do not abuse your power. Doing so will result in your adminship being taken off you and a permanent ban. *One example of this would be to promote an alternative account to any rank above Chat Moderator. Doing so may result in your rank being taken away. 7. Do not make fun of or generally harass other others. Doing so will result in a 12-hour ban. 8. Do not edit another user's profile without permission. This is not a bannable offense, however, it can annoy the user. 9. Do not create or use alternate accounts to get around a ban. Doing so will result in an increased ban on both accounts and a possible IP ban. 10. Do not make asinine edits for the sole purpose of earning badges. Doing so will result in a 3-day ban. Chat rules 1. As mentioned before, spamming or flooding chat is not allowed. Doing so will result in a 3-day ban. 2. As mentioned before, using all CAPITAL LETTERS over the length of several messages is not allowed. Doing so will result in a 12-hour ban. 3. As mentioned before, swearing excessively is not allowed. Doing so will result in a 12-hour ban. 4. Do not use God Mode or god mod. Doing so will result in a 2-hour ban. *Godmodding includes making yourself impervious to other people's hits during roleplay, hitting other roleplayers with no misses, inflicting mass destruction, etc. 5. Do not puppeteer other players. Doing so will result in a 2-hour ban. *Puppeteering is when someone in roleplay has complete control over someone else's actions. 6. Do not do anything explicitly sexual. Doing so will result in a 24-hour ban. 7. Do not mention someone more than 4 or 5 times. Doing so will result in a 2-hour ban. 8. Do not force others to roleplay. Doing so will result in a 2-hour ban. 9. Do not joke about bad things, for example "Autism, Racism and more". Doing the result in a 3 day ban.Category:Official